


Reverberation

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their confrontation with Black Siren, Caitlin checks up on Cisco. (Missing scene from 2x22. Set immediately after the Team Flash group hug!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverberation

**Author's Note:**

> Three of my first six fics featured Caitlin as a main character and I've BARELY written her since. That had to change.
> 
> LUCKILY, "Invincible" gave me INCREDIBLE material to work with. Namely...the scene where CISCO PROJECTS HIS FIRST-EVER SONIC BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD
> 
> Yeah. For any of you guys who have been longtime readers of my fics, you KNOW that I've been WAITING for that moment to happen for the past two years and have written COUNTLESS fics about my baby exploring that power! To see it actually happen on screen was INCREDIBLE and ALL I could ever ask for! Honestly...THAT was the moment in the episode that made me start bawling my eyes out...not Henry's death. (Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. Moving on.)
> 
> So, anyway, as I was saying, I found it SO adorable that Cisco unlocked that ability PROTECTING CAITLIN! I've literally thought of MILLIONS of ways that that moment could go and "protecting someone he loved" was VERY high on that list!
> 
> Yes, I know, this fic is VERY similar to "Repercussion" and "Fulfilling the Prophecy" but THOUSANDS of fic ideas popped into my head after it happened and I had to start somewhere! This was the simplest one! :P
> 
> HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS and stay tuned during the hiatus as I'll DEFINITELY be posting a lot of Vibe fics now that babe can finally become the superhero he's meant to be!!!!!!

Caitlin leaned on the side of the doorway that led to Cisco’s workshop. She watched as her friend sat on the other side of the room with the Reverb jacket in his lap. He was rubbing his thumb over the diamond-quilted pattern, obviously deep in thought. Caitlin couldn’t even imagine what must be going through his mind. Pretending to be her doppelgänger that actually tried to murder her was traumatic enough. But Cisco…Cisco had unlocked a part of himself that she _knew_ he wasn’t ready to accept.

“Hey,” she said quietly, trying not scare him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what I am,” Cisco said, still staring down at the jacket.

“Fair enough,” she said. “We stopped Zoom’s army, though. _You_ stopped Zoom’s army. The whole thing was your idea. You’re a hero, Cisco. Okay? Don’t ever forget that.”

Cisco looked up to meet her eyes.

“Thanks,” he replied.

“Anytime,” she said. “…Anything else you want to talk about…? Like what you did to Black Siren…?”

“What _did_ I do to Black Siren?” he asked.

“Again…fair,” Caitlin answered.

A small laugh escaped her.

“I don’t know, Caitlin,” Cisco said after taking a deep breath. “I… When it happened, I just felt this _insane_ adrenaline rush and I now know _exactly_ how he must’ve felt all the time and I… I already had this conversation with Barry. I don’t need to hear the same lecture again but… Caitlin, you know me better than anyone. Believe me, I’m pretty sure you know me better than my own family. My first day here, I saw that…incredible smile on your face and I knew I’d have a friend for life. And then when everyone left after the explosion, it was just the three of us and then Barry woke up and it was the four of us and then we found out that our boss was an evil sociopath and it turned into a new ‘three of us’ but the point is…it’s never not been both of us.”

“That is true,” she said.

“So tell me…what do you think this ‘great and honorable destiny’ Wells told me I have is?” Cisco asked.

Caitlin walked further into the room.

“Well, I mean, _you’re_ the one with the powers,” she said, sitting on the stool right next to Cisco’s. “You could find him and ask him yourself.”

“Trust me,” Cisco said, “I’ll never willingly speak to that man again.”

“Makes sense,” Caitlin said. “…You, Cisco Ramon, are the sweetest, nicest, smartest guy I’ve ever known. Like I’m sure Barry told you, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I do believe you were gifted these incredible powers for a reason and you’re gonna do great things with them. I have all the faith in the world in you. I never met Reverb but if he’s anything like how you portrayed him tonight, he was nothing like you. Like I just said, you’re a hero. And nothing will ever change that. You told me that I’m gonna be okay and I’m telling you the same thing.”

“And what do I do with this?” Cisco asked, lifting his hand off the jacket. “This ability that’s now, officially turned me into him.”

“Cisco,” Caitlin said, “if you should’ve learned anything from looking at the differences between Barry and Jay…Barry and Eliza, Barry and the Reverse Flash, it’s that…your powers don’t define you. It’s what you do with them that does.”

“I get that, Caitlin,” Cisco said, “but _look at_ Reverb, Hartley, hell, even Black Siren! I’ve seen these powers used for nothing but destruction.”

“Those powers saved my life tonight,” Caitlin immediately responded. “That must count for something.”

“I _guess_ you’re right,” Cisco said.

“I _am_ right,” Caitlin said. “When am I ever not?”

That got a chuckle out of Cisco. Caitlin put her arm around him.

“The way I see it, you have three options,” Caitlin continued. “A…you can sit here and wallow in your sorrows. None of us will blame you. We all have a _lot_ of them. B…you can continue doing what you’ve always done—what _we’ve_ always done. Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to. Or C…you can go out there. Fight alongside Barry. Stop being _just_ a hero…and be a superhero instead.”

“Caitlin, I’m _not_ a superhero, though,” Cisco said. “I’m not the guy who’s told by the Speed Force that the universe is on his side. I’m the sidekick who gets killed by the Big Bad in alternate timelines and…makes the toys… What makes you think I can really do this?”

“I may not be the one with the ability to see the future but…I’ve always known you’d save the world,” Caitlin said, lowering her arm. “You’ve finally been given that chance. I wouldn’t waste it if I were you.”

“You’re a really awesome friend, you know that?” Cisco said, turning his head toward her.

“I try,” she said as she bumped her shoulder on his arm.

Cisco lowered his head onto Caitlin’s shoulder. She put her arm back around him and started rubbing his back, assuring her friend that she’d always be there for him…like he was always there for her.


End file.
